


LA Jazz

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex goes to a funeral and runs into his high school crushes.





	LA Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Walter entered the house, tired after a long, difficult day at work, and was surprised there were no cooking smells to greet him. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. 

 

"Alex?" he called and heard a muffled reply.

 

"I'm up here."

 

Taking the steps quickly, he entered the bedroom. Alex was not in sight but a suitcase was open on the bed. His first thought was that Alex was leaving him. Alex came from the bathroom carrying his shaving kit.

 

"Alex?"

 

"Walter, I'm glad you're home. I thought I was going to have to leave you a note."

 

"What's going on?"

 

"I have to fly to LA. My uncle Alex died."

 

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'll get my bag."

 

"Walter, you don't need to come with me."

 

"I may not need to, but I'm going to."

 

"But, Walter, I only made one reservation."

 

"Then go make another one while I pack."

 

Alex moved over to him and brushed a kiss on his cheek. He tossed his kit into the suitcase and ran down to the den to get on the computer. By the time he had the reservation made, Walter was coming down the stairs with the bags. 

 

On the way to the airport, Walter called Kim to let her know he needed emergency leave for a death in the family. When he disconnected the phone, he looked at Alex.

 

"Should I assume that you were named for this uncle?"

 

"Yeah, he's - was my Mom's older brother."

 

"Were you close?"

 

"For a while I stayed with him. He let me follow him around like a puppy. He'd even let me go with him to the jazz club where he played."

 

"That explains the CDs."

 

"He gave me a great appreciation for the style. I wish you could have heard him play. I have some recordings, but live is so much better."

 

They fell silent for the rest of the journey to the airport. Check in was a bit of a problem until Walter flashed his FBI ID at them. A passenger was asked to move to another seat so that they could sit together.

 

Once they were in the air, Alex rested his head on Walter's shoulder and sighed. Walter reached out to cover his hand. The fight attendant smiled at them when he came along with the drink cart. 

 

"He seems to be sleeping. Do you want a blanket for him?"

 

"Yes, thank you, and could you get me a coke?"

 

"Of course."

 

The cup was placed in front of him along with some peanuts. The attendant moved away and came back with a blanket and a pillow. Walter spread the blanket over Alex, and smiled as the dark head burrowed into his throat. Walter drank his soda and then he too dozed.

 

****** 

 

Walter woke as the landing gear was lowered. Alex was almost in his lap and a man across the aisle was glaring at them. For a minute, he had an urge to stick out his tongue at the man. Instead, he gently shook Alex awake.

 

They got off the plane and moved quickly through the terminal to the car rental. Walter allowed Alex to drive and they were soon pulling up in front of his late uncle's house. There were a couple of people on the porch who waved as soon as Alex stepped from the car. 

 

As they moved to the porch, Alex spoke softly to Walter. "I've never come out to my aunt, Walter. But if anyone asks, I'll tell them."

 

"I can be your friend, here for moral support."

 

Alex looked at him, smiled. "You're a good man, Walter."

 

They reached the porch and the elderly lady standing there pulled Alex into a hug. 

 

"Sasha, it's so good to see you."

 

"You too, Aunt Natalie." He hugged her tightly. When they stepped back she looked him over then turned to look at Walter.

 

"Aunt Natalie, this is Walter Skinner. He came along to make sure I was okay."

 

"Mr. Skinner, it's nice to meet you."

 

She held out her hand and he took it. "Please call me Walter or Walt. It's nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry for your loss."

 

"Thank you. Come on in. I know you're probably tired. Oh, heavens, I forgot. This is my friend, Mary Connors. Mary, this is my nephew, Alex Krycek."

 

The lady nodded. "Natalie, I'm going to get home. I'll be here in the morning."

 

The two women hugged and Alex and Walter followed his aunt into the house. They didn't stay too long. Alex wanted her to get some rest and he wanted to get Walter alone. The two men were tired in spite of the nap on the plane, so they did little more than kiss and fall into bed to sleep. 

 

Bright and early, they went back to his aunt's house to find it filled with people. Friends had shown up to help with preparing the food for the wake. Walter quickly rolled up his sleeves and helped out with the work. Alex watched as Walter charmed everyone.

 

At one point, his aunt pulled him into the bedroom to talk. She sat next to him on the bed and held his hand. "Sasha, your uncle wanted me to give you some things. I don't know if you'll be wanting some of it but he packed it all in that trunk over there. Here's the key."

 

"Thank you."

 

"I'm going to get back out there. Why don't you look it over?"

 

He moved across the room, knelt next to the trunk and opened it. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

 

"I quite like your Walter, Sasha. I know Alex would have liked him, too."

 

"Thank you, Aunt Natalie."

 

"Don't be too long, we need to head over to the Cave."

 

****** 

 

Alex pulled into the parking lot of Ziggy's Jazz Cave. Walter stepped out, looked up at the marquee. In big letters it said, Closed for the wake of Alex Klinsky. RIP.

 

Alex walked around the car and looked up. "I didn't think this place would still be standing."

 

"So this is where he played?"

 

"Yeah, every weekend for years. Shit!"

 

"What is it, Alex?"

 

"Remember once I told you I had a crush on a couple of cops?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"There they are."

 

"Where?"

 

Alex chuckled. "The two guys getting out of the candy apple red Camaro."

 

Walter turned to look. He saw a couple of men he judged to be a few years older than he. One was blond with a few strands of silver, the other had salt and pepper hair. They walked toward the door and Walter noted that the darker man's ass moved enticingly in the tight pants. 

 

"Nice ass. Well, come on. Introduce me to them."

 

"Walter, they're straight."

 

"Sure about that?"

 

"They always used to have girls around."

 

"Either of them ever marry?"

 

"Not as far as I know. Uncle Alex would've mentioned it, I think."

 

"Ever hear of beards? Or bi-sexual? Come on, you were how old the last time you saw them?"

 

"Sixteen."

 

"Immature gaydar. Let's go see how your grown up version works."

 

Walter started toward the building and Alex hurried to catch up to him. They entered the room and were immediately greeted by people Alex hadn't seen in years. Walter left him to renew acquaintances as he zeroed in on the two men Alex had pointed out. They were at the bar and he moved up beside them. 

 

"Starsk, do you think Sasha came in for the wake?"

 

"Probably. He loved his uncle. Wonder if the kid's settled down yet."

 

"Guess that depends on how you mean that."

 

They turned as one to look at Walter. He stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Walter Skinner. Sasha goes by Alex now or some times Lexi. He's over there, saying hello to relatives."

 

Starsky shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Dave Starsky and this is Ken Hutchinson." 

 

"I've heard about you both, nice to meet you. Alex told me you both looked out for him when he lived here with his uncle."

 

"He was a good kid. He just had some tough breaks," Hutch told him.

 

"He's a good man. Even if he doubts it at times."

 

"Looks like he might make it over here soon."

 

"Nope, another relative." 

 

The three men got drinks and found a table to wait for Alex to escape. While waiting, they swapped cop stories. Alex finally made it to the bar and then to the table. Walter smiled at him, Alex raised an eyebrow, Walter's grin grew, and Alex shook his head.

 

Starsky spoke then. "What's with the looks?"

 

"We'll talk about it later. It's great to see you guys again."

 

"Sasha, I'm really sorry it had to be under these circumstances. This place won't be the same with Alex gone."

 

"Thanks, Hutch. It's great to see you, too. How have you guys been?"

 

"Same old shit, although we aren't on the streets anymore."

 

"Has Walter been boring you with FBI stories?"

 

"He's far from boring. He's damn good, we've been talking for a hour and we still have no idea how he knows you," Starsky said.

 

"He used to be my boss."

 

"You're with the Bureau? That's great."

 

"I was with them. I'm doing contractual work these days."

 

"And you and Walter have kept in touch?" Hutch asked.

 

"I think Alex would be more comfortable if we talked about this later. I think they're getting ready to start." 

 

Alex shot Walter a grateful look as he turned to listen to the memorial speeches. There were several times when he wanted to reach out to Walter but he resisted the impulse. When the time came, Alex got up and spoke about the time he'd spent living with his uncle. When he broke down, Walter moved quickly to his side and led him back to the table. 

 

By the time the wake was coming to an end, Walter could see the exhaustion in his lover's face. He turned to the other men.

 

"I think Alex needs to go back to the hotel and get some rest."

 

"That's probably a good idea. Why don't we get together tomorrow for dinner. I'll cook," Hutch told them.

 

"I'll bring a pizza in case you don't like all that health food he'll try to feed us." 

 

Alex smiled at Starsky. "Walter feeds me healthy crap, too. Maybe you ought to make that two pizzas."

 

"Watch it, buster, I can still kick your ass. We should say goodnight to your aunt."

 

Hutch held out a business card with his address on the back. Walter stuck it in his pocket. They shook hands all around and Walter followed Alex over to his aunt's table. They told her goodnight and they headed for the hotel. Walter waited until they were in their room to talk about Starsky and Hutch.

 

"Have they changed a lot, Alex?"

 

"Older, of course, a little heavier than they were then, gray hair. But the attraction is still there. Did your gaydar really go off?"

 

"Ping, ping, ping. They're an old married couple. They work for the police force so they've never come out. I think tomorrow you should tell them that you had a crush. Take both of them on at once and I'll watch."

 

"Walter, if they have really been together all these years, what makes you think they'd want to fuck me?"

 

"I saw it in their eyes. They probably wanted you back then but didn't want to corrupt a school boy." 

 

****** 

 

Starsky pulled Hutch closer and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Sasha looks good, doesn't he?"

 

"Yeah. I wonder how long he and Walter have been together."

 

"Walter seems like a good man. Sasha needed a stable relationship after the problems he had."

 

"Remember the way he used to watch us? It was like he didn't know which one he wanted to follow around."

 

"If he'd been older, would you have gone for it?"

 

"Come on, Starsk. He was a kid."

 

"A beautiful kid. You can't tell me that some times your hard-on didn't come from thinking about him."

 

"And yours didn't? If he'd been older I would have loved breaking him in."

 

"I wonder if Walter shares."

 

"The way Walter was checking out your ass I think they enjoy playing with others."

 

"Checking out my ass? Really?"

 

"Oh yeah. So should we offer tomorrow?"

 

"If we're inviting guests we better pick up some condoms. And some real food."

 

"I'll make your mother's pot roast recipe. Will that make you happy?"

 

In answer, Starsky sucked on the side of his lover's throat and rubbed his reawaking dick against Hutch's ass. Hutch grinned as he lifted one leg to rest over Starsky's hip. A soft moan filled the room as Starsky slid deep into his lover. 

 

****** 

 

Walter watched as Alex stripped off the shirt he'd put on just a few minutes before. The boy was acting like his sister used to before a date. He grinned and kept his mouth shut. After all, this was like a date in many ways. They were going to dinner with the two men who'd helped Alex realize that he was gay.

 

Alex slipped into the emerald green shirt Walter had given him a couple of weeks before. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. Walter let out a low whistle. Alex swung around and grinned at him.

 

"Do I look okay?"

 

"You look good enough to eat. But I'm saving my appetite for later."

 

"I'm nervous, Walter."

 

"It's going to be fine, Alex. The worst that will happen is they say no. Even a boy as pretty as you has heard that word."

 

"I'm being silly, aren't I?'

 

"Hey, these men were an important part of your life. I don't think anyone ever gets over their first crush completely."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You ready to go?"

 

Alex took a deep breath, then let it out and nodded. Walter drove, following the directions Alex had gotten from the Internet. They pulled up behind the red car from the day before and parked. 

 

Walter grabbed the bottle of wine he'd picked up earlier in the day. Alex led the way to the door and tapped on it. Starsky threw the door open with a grin. 

 

"Right on time. Come on in."

 

Walter took a deep breath and knew at least one of the men could cook. The smell of pot roast filled the room. Starsky moved across the room to a cabinet.

 

"What can I get you to drink? The last time you were here all we could offer you was soda. I bought cream soda in case you still drink that."

 

Walter chuckled, "He still drinks it, but I think he's old enough to have a real drink with the grown-ups."

 

"I'll have a vodka, if you have it. Walter prefers scotch."

 

"Hutch, what do you want?"

 

A muffled voice came from the bathroom, asking for a beer. They were quiet as Starsky got the drinks. Hutch came out of the bathroom just as Starsky got the beer from the fridge.

 

They took seats with Walter sitting next to Alex on the sofa. Starsky straddled a chair and Hutch sat by the table. 

 

"So, Sasha, tell us how things have been for you since we saw you last?"

 

"Not a lot to tell, really."

 

Hutch looked at Starsky and winked. "You could tell us how long you and Walter have been together."

 

Walter snorted as Alex blushed. "Not that long. We kinda got off to a rocky start."

 

"Alex didn't think I could really be interested in him."

 

"Why not?"

 

"It's a long story and not that entertaining."

 

"We might find it very entertaining," Starsky said.

 

A timer went off and Hutch rose to go into the kitchen. 

 

"Hutch cooked my mother's special pot roast recipe. I hope you guys will like it."

 

"I'm sure we will."

 

Hutch put the food on the table as Starsky opened the wine. As they ate, they talked a little about work and life in general. As they lingered over coffee and dessert, Walter dropped the tidbit he'd encouraged Alex to tell.

 

"Did you two realize that Alex had a crush on you back then?"

 

"We noticed."

 

"He thinks you're straight."

 

"Does he now?" Hutch grinned at Walter. "And what do you think?"

 

"I think you're probably bi but have given up on women because none of them satisfy you the way you can each other."

 

Alex was blushing again and Starsky was watching as Walter and Hutch formed a communication bond. 

 

"If he'd been a little older, I don't think either of us would have kept our hands off him."

 

"He's older now. What's stopping you?"

 

"You don't have a problem with that?"

 

"I love watching him with people he cares about. I'd enjoy seeing him get his fantasy."

 

"What kind of fantasy?"

 

"I am in the fucking room!" 

 

Starsky laughed and rose from his chair. He walked around behind Alex and bent to kiss him on his ear. Alex gasped and turned into the second kiss. 

 

Walter pushed his chair back and leaned toward Hutch to whisper, "Do you have condoms? I don't allow others to fuck him without them."

 

"We picked some up today. We were hopeful."

 

Walter nodded as Starsky stepped back and pulled Alex to his feet. As Starsky led Alex to the bed, Hutch turned to Walter.

 

"You just want to watch?"

 

"For now. Later I might want to join in. Will that be a problem?"

 

"No."

 

"Hutch, cuff him."

 

"That part of his fantasy?"

 

"Yeah. Mine, too."

 

That was the end of conversation for some time. As Starsky worked on Alex's neck, Hutch folded back the duvet on the bed. Then he walked around to the small chest and opened the top drawer. 

 

Pulling out a tube, he dropped it on the top of the chest. He opened a box of condoms and pulled the strips apart. Walter got comfortable in a chair to watch his own private live sex show. 

 

Hutch pulled off his shirt, reached in the drawer for his cuffs and moved in on Alex. Pulling Alex's hands from Starsky's body, he snapped on the cuffs. Alex whimpered, a shiver running down his body, and Walter grinned.

 

Starsky stepped back when he realized Hutch had started in on the other side of Alex's throat. Starsky didn't stop with his shirt; he stripped down all the way. Walter leered at the now naked man. 

 

Starsky moved in on Alex once more, opening the silk shirt down the front. As Starsky pressed up against his body from the front, Hutch backed away from the cuffed, grasping hands. Alex groaned, and Walter's smile grew.

 

Hutch undressed while looking over to find that Walter had opened his jeans. Nothing was hanging out yet but he had faith it soon would be. Starsky opened Alex's pants as he bit down on a nipple. Only the hand Hutch kept on a slender hip prevented Alex from falling. 

 

Once Hutch was naked, he bent down to get Alex's shoes off. That was accomplished; he yanked down Alex's pants, taking his underwear as well. Alex was panting loudly as the fantasy played out for him, helpless, almost completely naked between two sexy men. 

 

Walter ignored his own hard-on as he watched his lover. Alex was beautiful, flushed, with a sheen of sweat on the exposed parts of his body. Walter could see the marks that were starting to appear as Starsky and Hutch sucked and bit Alex's nipples and throat. Later, Walter would go over every mark they left and add to them. 

 

The two men pleasuring his lover were beautiful in their way as well. He wasn't too surprised when Starsky raised his head to look at him. Walter mimed where they should go from there. Starsky got onto the bed with his back against the headboard. 

 

"Hutch, bring him here. I want my dick sucked."

 

Hutch manhandled Alex toward the bed. Holding tightly to Alex, Hutch helped him kneel between Starsky's legs. Starsky reached up, placing a hand on the back of Alex's neck, with the other he held his cock ready. Hutch helped steady Alex as he was pulled toward Starsky's lap. 

 

Walter moaned along with Starsky when Alex closed his lips around the purple head. Hutch moved onto the bed between Alex's legs. Alex shuddered as Hutch licked his spine. Spreading Alex's cheeks, Hutch settled in for a few minutes of serious rimming. 

 

Starsky's hands combed through Alex's hair as he sucked Starsky in deeper. Hutch rose from his position and reached toward the bedside table. Walter jumped to his feet and moved across the room. Taking the condom from Hutch's hand, he rolled it carefully down over the other man. 

 

Leaning close, he whispered in Hutch's ear. "He likes vocal partners. He fantasizes about you guys using sex to get information from him, or punish him."

 

Hutch nodded; after all, it wouldn't be the first time they'd played that kind of game with a date. Walter took the lube and spread a small amount over the head of Hutch's sheathed dick. 

 

When he stepped back, Hutch positioned his dick at Alex's opening. Pressing in just the tip, he grabbed the links of the cuffs between Alex's wrists.

 

"I'm giving you one last chance to talk, boy."

 

Alex whimpered around his mouthful of cock. Starsky gripped his hair and pulled him up. "You need to cooperate, boy. If you don't it's going to go hard with you."

 

"I can't!"

 

Walter gripped his cock tightly to prevent coming just from that tone and seeing Alex kneeling between the two men that way. 

 

Starsky pushed his head back down as Hutch slammed into his ass. Alex trembled as he swallowed Starsky to the root. Walter stroked himself as he watched Hutch drive deep into Alex's ass.

 

His orgasm took him by surprise and came at about the time Starsky pushed Alex's nose into his pubes and bellowed. Hutch pounded into Alex a few more times and went still as he grunted out his orgasm. 

 

The three panted softly. Alex made a mewling noise in the back of his throat. "Please..."

 

Hutch pulled him upright and Starsky bent to swallow him. Alex turned to look at Walter as he whimpered before coming in a violent rush down Starsky's throat. The two men held him as he jerked with aftershocks. 

 

Walter rose from his chair and walked over to kiss Alex's taste from Starsky's mouth. When he pulled back Starsky was looking a little unfocused. Walter kissed Alex hard. 

 

"Starsk, I think the boy is going to need more interrogating."

 

"Maybe we can get Walter to tell us what he knows."

 

Alex grinned at them. "Walter is tough; he'll never talk."

 

Hutch pulled slowly out of Alex's body and rose from the bed. He disposed of the condom, bringing a small trashcan back to with him. Walter eyed it and grinned. Guess they normally barebacked, too.

 

Hutch grinned at them. "You guys want dessert? Starsk picked up ice cream and pecan pie this afternoon."

 

"That must have been an interesting combo at the checkout counter - pie, ice cream and condoms."

 

"We don't use them so..."

 

"Neither do we when it's just us."

 

Alex looked at the naked and semi-naked men discussing dessert and condoms and giggled. Walter easily lifted Alex from the bed, helping him stand. 

 

"Do I need to dress?"

 

"We aren't. Matter of fact, I think we ought to make Walter take off the rest of his clothes." Starsky looked at Walter standing there with his dick hanging out and come drying on his belly. Walter barely remembered taking off his shirt. 

 

Their hosts rose from the bed. Hutch got his keys from the dresser and tossed them to Walter. "Let him free and we'll get dessert."

 

Walter moved over to his lover and kissed the tip of his nose. Alex waited as Walter unlocked the cuffs, then threw his arms around him. "Did you like it, baby?"

 

"You couldn't tell?" Alex said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

"I thought you were bored."

 

"No, not bored at all."

 

Walter kissed him and they didn't come up for air until they heard Starsky and Hutch come back. The four men sat cross-legged on the bed and ate the sweets. 

 

When Hutch took the dishes, Walter reached out and pulled Starsky into a kiss. Alex watched with a grin on his face. Hutch returned and slid onto the bed behind Alex, wrapping his arms around him to nuzzle once more at his throat.

 

Alex kept up the slow, languid touches as they watched Walter work on seducing Starsky. When Walter pushed him onto his back, a soft moan came from deep in the man's throat. 

 

They all watched as Walter stroked his dick to full erection. He rolled a condom down over it and applied a generous amount of lube. Starsky's legs were moving up as if being pulled by strings. Walter grinned as he moved between them. 

 

He sank into Starsky's body, slowly. Giving him time to relax around the large intrusion, Walter bent to kiss him. He felt the bed shift and soon Hutch was lying next to Starsky as Alex got ready to fuck him. 

 

The bed rocked as Walter and Alex matched each other's rhythm. As they struggled toward orgasm, they watched as Starsky reached to pull Hutch in for a kiss. Walter and Alex managed to kiss as well with only minimal disruption to their thrusting. 

 

Starsky was the first to erupt. Walter's big cock punching against Starsky's prostate had pushed him over. He tightened down, bringing Walter off. Alex's reaction to seeing the two of them come was to pound into Hutch as fast as possible. Soon they joined the other men, Hutch with a loud yell and Alex by pulling Walter over to kiss him once more.

 

The four of them cuddled together on the bed and slept. Walter was the first to wake in the morning. He stumbled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He was still empting his bladder when Hutch entered the room.

 

"Morning, Walter."

 

"Coffee?"

 

"It's brewing."

 

"Good."

 

"Guess you aren't too talkative before coffee."

 

"I can be, I just usually wait. I'm more coherent after coffee."

 

Walter shook off and turned to grab a bottle of mouthwash. He swished it in his mouth as Hutch finished up behind him. He turned and grabbed Hutch as he finished pissing and gave him a morning kiss.

 

They wandered out toward the smell of coffee. Walter glanced over to see that Alex was snuggled up to Starsky. He smiled and followed Hutch to the coffee. Nothing else was said until they had prepared cups of coffee and had a few sips.

 

"Walter, can you guys stick around today? I'd like a chance at what Starsk got last night."

 

"We're not flying back until day after tomorrow. If Alex wants to go spend time with his aunt, we could always come back tonight."

 

"That'll work. Tell me something, will you? Does Alex have any other fantasies about us?" 

 

"Several. He's had a long time to build a repertoire."

 

"Well don't make me get out the bright light and the thumb screws, spill it."

 

By the time Alex and Starsky drifted in, Hutch knew enough to make plans for that night. He smiled at the almost childlike way Alex insinuated himself between Walter and the table to sit in his lap. 

 

Watching them as Starsky cooked breakfast, he knew that Alex had found a man to cherish him. The love between them was evident in the way Walter's big hands held and petted Alex, as well as the total trust in Alex's eyes when he looked at Walter. 

 

****** 

 

Alex wanted to go see his aunt that morning, so after they ate they headed back to the hotel to get changed. Alex insisted that Walter just drop him off and go do some sightseeing. 

 

Walter spent his day doing the tourist routine but took time to call and change their return flight. He'd decided that Alex should have more time to spend with his family, and a couple of extra nights in Starsky and Hutch's bed might just be a dividend. 

 

Alex spent his day lost in memories as he went through the things his uncle had filled the trunk with for him. There was sheet music of a song they'd written together when Alex had lived with them. Some autographed records of some of the jazz greats. Tons of pictures of Alex's mother and his uncle as children and even later in life. 

 

But the most precious were the journals. Alex became so lost in them that the sun was low in the sky before he looked up. And he might not have done so then, if Walter hadn't called his name.

 

"Alex, Natalie says you haven't even come out to pee today. I think you need a break."

 

"Walter, what time is it?"

 

"Time we headed for Hutch's if we intend to have dinner with them."

 

Alex carefully marked his place and set the journal aside. He rubbed his eyes and felt the strain.

 

"What are you reading?"

 

"Uncle Alex's journals. He started keeping one when he was in high school. Its amazing seeing history through his eyes."

 

"What a wonderful legacy. No wonder you haven't come out of here all day. Should I call them and say we won't be there?"

 

Alex grinned up at him. "I should probably rest my eyes. Besides, I'm hungry." As he finished his words, his stomach growled. 

 

Walter chuckled and walked over to offer him a hand up. They shared a kiss before leaving the bedroom. Alex told his aunt a quick goodbye with a promise to see her the next day.

 

They stopped for Chinese food on the way over and were greeted with welcome kisses when they reached Hutch's home. Soon the four men were relaxed around the table, eating, drinking and talking. 

 

After dinner, Hutch moved in on Alex as the other men watched. He pulled Alex to his feet and began kissing him. He led Alex toward the bed, tugging up his shirt as they walked. 

 

Starsky put his hand on Walter's arm and spoke to him. "Walter, Hutch told me about your talk this morning. We thought we'd give it a shot. If you're sure that he can take it that way and wants it."

 

"He's fantasized about it. You don't really need to worry. Alex likes it rough, but he has no problem saying if it's too rough. He's not the kind to let himself be hurt."

 

Starsky nodded and they joined Hutch and Alex. Hutch had him naked and spread out on the bed as he licked and sucked Alex's nipples. Once more Walter hung back and allowed the two of them to work on Alex. 

 

Starsky undressed and joined the activity on the bed. Alex was a shaking, purring mass of flesh under their assault in no time. Walter watched as they moved around. Hutch got on his back, rolling on a condom as Starsky guided Alex onto his knees. 

 

He looked a little dazed as he got him positioned to sit on Hutch's dick. But once impaled he began to move up and down, undulating against the other man. Starsky watched as he too rolled on a condom. He covered it with lube, being generous. 

 

Once he was ready, he nodded at Hutch. Hutch grabbed Alex's knees, pulling them along the smooth sheets until Alex was spread even wider and had almost no leverage. Then he pulled him down for a kiss.

 

Starsky looked over at Walter once more and received a smile accompanied by a nod. Starsky knelt on the bed, moving in close. Hutch wrapped both arms around Alex and held him securely as Starsky pressed against them. 

 

Alex whimpered as Starsky worked to enter him next to Hutch. Alex's eyes turned to Walter as he felt the invasion. Walter smiled at the knowledge in his lover's eyes. Starsky pushed a little harder and slipped into the tight passage, bringing a moan from both men.

 

Hutch sucked at Alex's throat as Starsky began to stroke in and out. The two stayed still and let Starsky do the work. Walter watched, slowly stroking himself as he enjoyed seeing Alex with the other men. 

 

Walter was very possessive of Alex, which might have surprised the two men fucking him. Walter's possessiveness took the form of keeping Alex safe, making him feel loved and never allowing anyone else to do anything unsafe with him. Seeing him enjoy himself with other men wasn't a problem, not as long as he got to play, too. 

 

He knew that someday he might worry about sharing; he didn't think that worry would ever extend to the other couples they'd been with so far, like Brian and Justin or Lex and Clark, but especially not these two men. 

 

The men on the bed had escalated their movements. Hutch had given up trying to be still and was humping up as much as he could. Alex was keening as he was assaulted with multiple sensations.

 

His head was thrown back to give Hutch access to his throat. Starsky was pumping into him while clutching his hips. Walter could tell Alex wouldn't last much longer; time to give him that last push.

 

Standing, Walter crossed to them, grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and growled at him. "Suck me, boy."

 

Alex gasped before opening his mouth, birdlike, to receive his lover. Walter was barely inside that hot throat when Alex jerked. He knew Alex was coming and that tipped him over the edge. 

 

Hutch massaged Walter's balls to tease him. Starsky pushed hard against Alex's ass and groaned. Hutch, realizing that he was the only one who hadn't come, writhed as much as possible under Alex. Starsky pulled back enough to give him a little more space and Hutch made it over the edge. 

 

For several minutes there was only panting. Walter's hands moved slowly over Alex's head where it rested on Hutch's shoulder. He smiled at Starsky, as Starsky's hand stroked Alex's flank. Walter could tell these men felt a great affection for his Alex, and that pleased him.

 

The phone ringing broke them apart. Starsky answered and immediately shifted into cop mode. He spoke in a low voice and Walter picked up only a word or two. When Starsky put down the phone and grabbed his jeans, Hutch asked what was going on.

 

"Huggy needs help. Guys, I'm sorry, but we have to go. I'd hoped we'd have more time."

 

"Actually, I switched our reservations. I thought Alex needed a little more time with his aunt."

 

Alex turned to look at Walter with a happy smile. He grabbed his jeans and all four men were soon dressed. Before they opened the door, they shared goodbye kisses. 

 

******

 

In the car on the way back to the hotel Walter asked, "Do you know this Huggy?"

 

"Huggy is great. He's a bit of a scam artist. But he's always helped out the guys with information. Couple of times he's helped save them. They don't always play by the book, especially if one of them is in danger."

 

"I can understand that. So, did you have the hots for Huggy too?"

 

"No - totally not my type."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I like em a little more buff. Huggy is on the skinny side. He's a long, tall, lanky guy."

 

"I hope everything is okay with them."

 

When they reached the hotel, Walter wasted no time in getting his lover naked. He knelt over Alex and just looked at him. Finally, Alex wiggled his hips.

 

"What?"

 

"You look beautiful covered with their marks."

 

"You gonna add more?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

Alex moaned, threw his arms wide and arched his body toward Walter. Walter started at the spot where neck and shoulder come together. Starsky and Hutch had left marks on both sides of Alex's throat. Walter licked each spot and then sucked at the outer edge to make them bigger. 

 

Moving down to the small nipples, Walter again licked before sucking to spread the discoloration. By the time he got around to actually fucking Alex, the poor boy could only gasp weakly as his cock struggled valiantly to rise again.

 

****** 

 

Across town, Starsky and Hutch were listening to Huggy's tale of the misunderstanding that had led to a mob boss wanting him dead. The two began to plan how to help him before he even finished. 

 

"Seriously, Hutch, I had no clue she was related to Mo. Hell, I'd have run for the hills if I'd known that."

 

"Hug, you need to get out of sight until we get this straightened out."

 

"There ain't no place I can hide where they won't find me."

 

"What about my place?"

 

"That won't work man, they'll check your place and Starsky's, too."

 

"Hutch, maybe we can stash him with Sasha and Walter."

 

"Do you think they'd do it?"

 

"I know Sasha would."

 

"Sasha? That kid that used to follow you guys around, drooling?"

 

"He's not a kid anymore. His uncle died and he came to town for the funeral."

 

"Who is Walter?"

 

"His partner," Starsky told him with a grin.

 

"I'll give them a call."

 

"Can we do that in the car, guys? I really want to get out of here."

 

They nodded and the three of them climbed into the car. Starsky drove and Hutch dialed Walter's cell phone. It went to voice mail. He tried Alex's cell and got the same response. Finally, he called through the hotel switchboard. 

 

****** 

 

Walter had ignored the cell phones, letting them trip over to voice mail. He was still shooting inside Alex when the phone next to the bed rang. Without pulling free, he snagged the phone. 

 

"Skinner."

 

"Walter?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"It's Hutch. We could use some help."

 

Alex moaned as Walter's fist continued to stroke him. Hutch covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "I think we're interrupting something."

 

"Tell him to speed it up, we'll be there in five." Starsky told him. 

 

"What do you need, Hutch?"

 

"We need to stash Huggy for a while. He's on someone's shit list. We need some time to get that cleared up."

 

Alex wailed, "Oh god!" Walter grunted, "See you soon," and slammed down the phone. 

 

Hutch chuckled. "They'll be finished by the time we get there, or at least Alex will."

 

"When you said partners, I thought you meant at work," Huggy spoke from the back seat.

 

"Partners, as in a couple. Don't worry, Walter is FBI and Alex used to be. You'll be as safe with them as with us."

 

****** 

 

Walter had just stepped from the bathroom when the knock sounded at the door. He pulled on his robe, looked over at Alex lying spread out and debauched on the bed. He took a minute to pull the sheet up to cover him. Alex was so out of it he didn't even stir.

 

He crossed the large room and opened the door. Hutch grinned at him. "Finished?"

 

Walter jerked his head toward the bed. "What do you think?"

 

The three men entered the room and Starsky wandered over to the bed. He bent over, blew in Alex's ear, and got no response. "Looks like he's down for the count, Walter. What did you do to him?"

 

"Me? I think it was all that activity earlier. Boy just can't keep up."

 

"Fuck you." Alex's hoarse voice came from the bed. 

 

"Sasha, how you been, boy?"

 

Alex's head lifted, he grinned and jumped from the bed to grab Huggy. 

 

"Wait a minute, boy, put some clothes on," Huggy told him as pulled back with a smile. Alex grinned at him and then took the robe Walter was holding out to him. Slipping into it, he sat back on the bed, ignoring the trickle he felt against his thigh. 

 

"What's going on, guys?"

 

"We're going to let Huggy explain that, we need to get out of here." 

 

Walter gave Hutch a cardkey and closed the door behind them. Huggy sat in a chair and watched as Walter pulled out a bottle of water to hand to Alex.

 

"Can I get you something, Huggy?"

 

"What ya got?"

 

"Water, soda, oj, beer."

 

"I'll take a beer."

 

Walter gave him a beer, taking another bottle of water for himself, then sat next to Alex on the bed. Alex immediately leaned against Walter with a small sigh. 

 

"You tired?" Walter asked as he slid his arm around his lover. 

 

"Yeah, but I want to know what's going on with Hug."

 

Two sets of eyes turned toward him. "It's all a misunderstanding."

 

"Involving a girl I bet."

 

"Hey, man, I'm innocent."

 

Alex sputtered; Walter smiled at his lover's amusement as a lazy grin appeared on Huggy's face. 

 

Alex didn't make it through the explanation. Not that Walter was very surprised by that. After all, his boy'd had a busy day. When Alex snorted in his sleep, Walter waved to the other bed.

 

"Make yourself comfortable. Watch TV if you want, we can sleep through it. I hate to be a wet blanket but we had a long day."

 

"Hey, man, no sweat. I'm a little tired, too."

 

****** 

 

Alex woke to the feel of Walter slipping inside him. He bit his lip to stay silent, remembering that Huggy was in the room with them. A fact Walter had forgotten, or else he wasn't entirely awake. He'd been known to fuck Alex in his sleep a time or two. 

 

Alex relaxed into it, stroking himself as Walter thrust deep. It was almost completely silent, over fairly quickly, and Alex drifted back to sleep with Walter snuffling in his ear. When next he woke, it was to the smell of coffee and Starsky's voice talking to Huggy. 

 

He opened his eyes as he felt Walter pull out of him. Hutch was sitting in a chair by the bed, the coffee aroma coming from the bag on the table next to him. 

 

"Did you bring enough for all of us?"

 

"Ah, he's alive."

 

"Shut up and give me some coffee."

 

"Grumpy."

 

Walter kissed his ear and climbed out of the bed on the other side. Huggy and Starsky continued talking softly as Alex sat up and took the cup Hutch held out to him. He let his mind float, not really listening until Walter came out of the bathroom. He jumped up and headed to the bathroom. 

 

Walter accepted a cup of coffee and settled on the bed. 

 

"You guys get everything worked out? Or do we need to keep him another day?"

 

"He's going to make an apology and stay far away from the girl, right, Hug?"

 

"Definitely. Besides, these two are too noisy." 

 

They laughed and continued to sip coffee. When Alex came out of the bathroom, they made plans to meet later for brunch after Starsky and Hutch took Huggy home.

 

****** 

 

Alex rolled over and realized he was next to Starsky. Lifting up, he found that Walter was on the other side of the bed. His big old teddy bear was holding on to Starsky the way he normally held Alex. 

 

That brought a smile to his face. When they'd first moved in together it had taken him some time to get used to that. He'd been alone so long that waking in a man's arms, or with a man already moving inside him, had been scary. Scary in that it had felt too good, what if it didn't last?

 

He settled back down. Hutch reached for him, wrapping around him with a mumbled, "What?" 

 

Alex shushed him and allowed himself to sleep. This was their last morning in town. Walter needed to get back home and although he'd offered to let Alex stay, that wasn't going to happen. 

 

Walter swam toward consciousness. He had a man in his arms but knew right away it wasn't Alex, he didn't smell right. The bed was moving; he rose up and cracked an eye. Hutch was covering Alex like a blanket and undulating on his back. Alex's soft pants told the tale. 

 

Starsky pulled Walter down to kiss him good morning. When Starsky rolled onto his stomach, Walter reached for a condom. Soon he was moving on Starsky the way that Hutch was moving on Alex. Hutch came first and rolled to the side, pulling Alex with him. 

 

As Hutch stroked Alex to completion, Walter grunted with his own release. Starsky followed them quickly when Walter pulled him to his knees and jacked him roughly. They lay side by side, panting.

 

Walter rose from the bed and just looked at them or a long minute. Then he wrote a note, dressed and drove to the hotel to get their things and check out. 

 

****** 

 

Alex woke, alone in the bed. He could smell coffee and bacon. Getting up, he headed to the bathroom. Hutch was in the shower and Alex peed, then stepped into the shower with him. They bathed each other without a word and then wandered into the kitchen. 

 

"Hey, where's Walter?"

 

Alex had expected to find him there with Starsky. Starsky pushed a note pad across the table as he got mugs for the two men. The note was short.

 

Alex,

 

I went to check out of the hotel. I'll be back in time to get us to the airport. I thought this would give you a chance to get in one last gangbang from the guys. 

 

W

 

He looked up and Starsky was grinning at him. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Do you have time to eat?"

 

Alex looked over at the clock. "A quick bite."

 

"Oh, we'll bite you alright," Hutch whispered against his ear as he grabbed his arms and fastened the cuffs. Alex hadn't even realized that he'd left the room. 

 

Starsky held out a piece of bacon and Alex sucked it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, then licked his lips. Next came a bit of scrambled egg, followed by a bit of toast. As Starsky handfed him, Hutch worked on his body, a nip here, a kiss there, and a hard suck to the side of his throat. 

 

He was more than ready when they pulled him to his feet and hustled him back to the rumpled bed. Hutch whispered to him, "How do you want this, babe? One at a time or one at each end."

 

Alex was so turned on he could only get out a couple of words. "Both ends."

 

Hutch pulled away and got on the bed, against the headboard. Starsky steadied him as he knelt between Hutch's legs. Hutch tangled one fist in Alex's dark hair, with the other he held his erection up as an offering. As Alex's soft lips closed around him, he sighed happily.

 

Starsky rolled on a condom as he watched. He used a small amount of lube and entered Alex roughly. The room filled with the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh, wet slurping sounds, and rough breaths.

 

There was a touch of the bittersweet to the act. Alex had finally lived out one of his fantasies and it had been beyond his dreams. For the other men it had been a dream as well, albeit, of a different type. They had renewed their affection for Alex and it would be difficult to see him leave.

 

Hutch came with a loud shout, Alex sucking down every drop. Then Hutch cradled Alex against him, carding his fingers through his hair as Starsky continued to thrust deep into Alex's willing flesh. 

 

Hutch shivered as Alex's warm breath huffed over his stomach with each whimper Starsky's assault brought from him. Hutch watched his lover's eyes as he pleasured himself in Alex. 

 

It had been a remarkable week. He was so happy that Alex had found such a good man to love him. But at the same time, he almost wished they could ask him to stay with them. Starsky's eyes closed and Hutch knew that he was almost there. 

 

Alex rocked against Hutch as Starsky's movements got erratic. Slipping his hand underneath himself, Alex stroked and sprayed onto the sheet below. His reaction pushed Starsky over the edge. Clutching Alex's hips tightly, Starsky filled the condom. He slowly pulled free, disposed of the condom, released the cuffs and the two of them cuddled Alex close.

 

When Walter returned, he found them napping in a three-way hug. He hated the idea of waking them but they would need to leave soon to make their flight. Placing his hand softly on Alex's where it rested on Hutch's hip, he said, "Lexi, time to wake up."

 

Sleepy green eyes opened to look up at him. A slow smile spread over his face, to be replaced by a bit of sadness. Hutch mumbled but turned onto his back as Alex crawled over him. He stopped him for a kiss. As Alex showered, the other men shared the reheated coffee.

 

When he came out of the bathroom, dressed, they looked at each other, suddenly not knowing what to say. Finally, Starsky moved forward and pulled Alex close, giving him a deep kiss. Then Hutch took his turn. 

 

Walter watched, silently. 

 

"Thank you, guys, for making my fantasy a reality." 

 

"The pleasure was partly ours. Don't take so long to visit again, okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"We really need to go, Alex."

 

"I know." He reached for them and the three men shared a long hug. Then he turned and almost ran out the door.

 

Walter looked at the two men. "You know, D.C. is a nice spot to vacation. You wouldn't even need a hotel room, we have a house, one huge fucking bed."

 

Starsky stuck out his hand. "We have vacation scheduled in the fall. We were going to go deep sea fishing."

 

"The autumn leaves are beautiful in Virginia. Why don't you come see them?"

 

Hutch shook his hand as well. "I think we'd like that."

 

"Good."

 

"Walter!"

 

They chuckled. "I'd better go."

 

"Yeah. Take good care of him."

 

"Always do."

 

****** 

 

They were quiet on the way to the airport. Actually, Alex didn't speak until they were in the air.

 

"Thanks, Walter."

 

"For what, Alex?"

 

"Helping me live a dream."

 

"Any other old crushes we need to look up?"

 

Alex's hand gripped his tightly. "I didn't mean just Starsky and Hutch."

 

"You're welcome, baby."

 

Alex put his head on Walter's shoulder and slept all the way home.

 

Epilogue:

 

Alex was out shopping when the phone rang. Walter picked it up. "Skinner."

 

"Hello, Skinner."

 

"Starsky! How are you?"

 

"I just thought I'd let you know we made plane reservations. We'll be there next week. Still got room in that big bed?"

 

"You bet we do. I haven't told him. I wanted it to be a definite, not a possible, first."

 

"Well, we'll be in at six Friday night, that definite enough?"

 

"Yeah, email me all the details and we'll meet you at baggage claim."

 

"Sounds good. See you then."

 

Walter hung up just as he heard the back door open. He grinned as he got up to go help with the groceries. He'd just keep this under his hat for now. It would be a nice surprise for Alex on Friday.

 

The end.


End file.
